ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cov
Description A generally impressive country for it's small size, most of the country is a giant quarry/mine with the cities and towns made out of copper structures. These copper structures were created with magic labor imported from other lands, primarily Tanwen and Wevrae. There are two rivers that run through Cov and the capitol, Exxy, is a coastal city. Capitol, Cities, Towns There is one capitol, three cities, and one town in Cov. Exxy is the capitol and has direct access to the sea. It also retains the benefit of being the seat of power for the entirety of the Cov Confederation. Adraxis is found to the south of Exxy and is the mid largest of the three cities. Most of the cities or towns in Cov are found at the edges of the land as the center of the land has grown less hospitable to permanent settlement. This is due in part to the fact that it is an older mine/quarry, as well as the bands of marauders known to haunt the area and make their encampments there. Iarann is the smallest of the three cities and is found to the north of Exxy. It is visible from the sea, but is not directly a coastal city, lying a few miles inland from the sea. Kharbhola, the largest of the three cities, is found to the southeast of Exxy. P'im is the smallest town in Cov and its location near the river is one of the only reasons it exists as its placement is optimal for trade. Cov is full of many options for magic users and non-magic users alike. Many come to Cov for the superior metalsmithing that is done in Exxy, or to request the services of the more unsavory sort, as Cov has much in the way of assassins and thieves. Alliances Cov is the leading land of the Cov Confederation, a group of four lands that have decided that their ideals generally align. Nadí, Uman, and Vife are all members of this Confederation. Nadí and Uman are peaceful towards each other. Vife is rather militant against Yokov, and has tried to drag other members of the Cov Confederation into wars over territory. Each land has representatives from each of the major population centers found within their borders, meaning that Cov has five representatives, Nadí four, Uman two, and Vife five. It is not terribly balanced of a system, but it manages to work out quite well. Races Found Within Cov is one of the most diverse lands after Wevrae, Land of Magic. However, the top three most prominent races are as follows: # Half-elves # Tiefmars/Aaslings (Chaos Born) # Humans Special Gamic Abilities Beings born in Cov have the abilities of the artifice, forge, and rune domains in addition to the one that all other lands have, the animal domain. Beings from Cov cannot cast any spells that involve destruction, or destroying something. Common wild shapes from this land include wolves. Spell List Animal Domain (3.5) Granted Powers You can use speak with animals once per day as a spell-like ability. Add Knowledge (nature) to your list of class skills. Animal Domain Spells # Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. # Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. # Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. # Summon Nature’s Ally IV*: Calls creature to fight. # Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. # Antilife Shell: 10-ft. field hedges out living creatures. # Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. # Summon Nature’s Ally VIII*: Calls creature to fight. # Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. *Can only summon animals. Artifice Domain (3.5) Granted Powers Gain +4 bonus on Craft checks. The character casts conjuration (creation) spells at +1 caster level. (Those with access to both the Artifice and Creation domains cast conjuration (creation) spells at +3 caster level.) Artifice Domain Spells # Animate Rope # Wood Shape # Stone Shape # Minor Creation # Fabricate # Major Creation # Hardening # True Creation # Prismatic Sphere Forge Domain (5) Granted Power At 1st level, you gain the ability to imbue magic into a weapon or armor. At the end of a long rest, touch one nonmagical object that is a suit of armor or a simple or martial weapon. Until the end of your next long rest, the object becomes a magic item, granting a +1 bonus to AC if it's armor or a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls if it's a weapon. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Forge Domain Spells 1st Level: Identify, Searing Smite 3rd Level: Heat Metal, Magic Weapon 5th Level: Elemental Weapon, Protection from Energy 7th Level: Fabricate, Wall of Fire 9th Level: Animate Objects, Creation Rune Domain (3.5) Granted Power Free Scribe Scroll feat. Rune Domain Spells # Erase # Secret Page # Glyph of Warding # Explosive Runes # Lesser Planar Binding # Greater Glyph of Warding # Instant Summons # Symbol of Death # Teleportation Circle Category:Country Category:Gamican Peninsula